Could Things Get Any Worse!
by enjali
Summary: Aizen is Ichigo's uncle, demons are trying to kill the soul king, Aizen is the good guy, and Ichigo has a soul sister that is a dragon that can be evil sometimes and scare him for fun! The whole soul sister thing will be explained in later chapters. (Good!Aizen)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm new so I really hope you guys like my stories^^! I do NOT own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)!**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

A group of kids and a dragon are on they're way to Las Noches. In this group, there is a teenage boy with bright orange hair, brown eyes, and wears a black uniform known as a shihakusho. This boy is a substitute Soul Reaper named Ichigo Kurosaki, and with him are two other Soul Reapers, a Quincy, a human, and three arrancar. The two Soul Reapers are named Rukia and Renji. Rukia has black hair, purple eyes, and she is also short. Renji is a little taller then Ichigo has red hair, and brown eyes. The Quincy's name is Uryu Ishida. He is the same height as Ichigo, has blueish-black hair, and blue eyes. Now the human boy's name is Yasutora Sado, but everyone calls him Chad. He is the tallest of the group including the dragon - brown wavy hair, and brown eyes. Finally the dragon – the dragon is a female with black and red scales, red on dark purple eyes, and a little smaller then Ichigo. Her name is Brielle Kurosaki; she is Ichigo's soul sister. The arrancars that are with them are Nel and her brothers.

They have been running for awhile, fighting everything in their way, but finally got to Las Noches.

"Jezz, I never thought we'd ever get here!" Ichigo said exhaustedly.

"Exhausted already, Ichigo?" Ichigo glared at Uryu, and he just smirked.

"Will you two ever get along?" asked Brielle, who had a sweat drop on her head.

Ichigo looked at his sister, and scowled. "Shut up." Brielle just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, c'mon! We got to go!" Rukia said angerly.

"Yeah, but how are we getting in?" questioned Ichigo.

Brielle smirked, "Well, when there is no door, YOU MAKE ONE!" The wall was blasted open thanks to Brielle's sharp claws. Everyone was wide-eyed at the size of the hole and Ichigo made an "oh" with his mouth. "Well you people coming?" They all went in through the hole and later on found a five-directional hallway.

"Great, a fork in the road." Ichigo said, not looking too happy.

"We'll have to split up." Both Brielle and Ichigo Ichigo looked at Rukia like she had gone nuts.

"Are you crazy!" they said at the sometime. Renji steped in front of them.

Rukia explained, "It will be faster to find Orihime if we split up." Brielle understood, but she knew it was a bad idea.

"Fine." Was all Brielle said.

"What! Brielle, what are you thinking!" Exclaimed Ichigo

"I know it's a bad idea, but what can we do about it? You know that the faster we find Orihime, the better." Ichigo understood after that. "Fine, we'll split up." After Ichigo said that, Renji did something like a "good luck" ritual. When that was done, they split up choosing different paths. Ichigo and Brielle are together and everyone else is alone.

Nel and her brothers wanted to go with them, so they went after Ichigo and his sister.

"Hey, wait up Ichigo! We want to come too!" Nel and her brothers exclaimed. Ichigo jumped from the loud voice yelling, but calmed down when he noticed it was them.

"What are you guys doing here? Go home." Ichigo said, Brielle nodded her head in agreement.

"Well, Nel wanted to stay with you. So we're coming along." explained Pesche.

"So…that means we're stuck with you then?" question Brielle. They nodded "yes". Ichigo sighed, and then said,"Fine, I guess you can come, but when we are fighting, hide somewhere. Got it?" They nodded. "Good." And they started down the corridor.

They have been running, but still no arrancar showed up.

"Where is everyone?" asked Ichigo.

"How should I know?!" exclaimed Brielle.

"Hey, there is a door over there." said Nel, while pointing at the door. Brielle and Ichigo saw the door and said, "Good work." Nel looked pleased with herself, then went through it.

What they saw, they didn't like it. There was a man standing in the middle of the room. The man had short, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, wears a white arrancar uniform, and was a bit taller then Ichigo.

"Hello, Ichigo and Brielle Kurosaki." The man said in a calm voice.

"Darn it, I was hoping that Orihime was behind that door." Brielle did not sound pleased. Nel and her brothers are whimpering in fear and Ichigo is cursing under his breath. "Aizen." Ichigo hissed. The man known as Aizen just smiled.

"C'mon, Ichigo, there is no need to be angry." Aizen said, trying to calm the boy down, but of course it didn't work.

"Like heck there isn't!" Ichigo and Brielle said in unison. They were about to attack, but they felt pain in the back of the head.

"Ichigo, Brielle!" Nel screamed with worry. Ichigo and Brielle are now unconscious.

Nel saw two men that knocked them out. One had silver hair – a face that would remind anyone of a fox, and is very tall. The other man is around the same height, dark skin, black-braided hair, and is blind.

"Well, that was easy." Said the silver haired man, poking Ichigo's face.

"Gin, knock it off." The blind man said annoyed.

"Aw, you're no fun Kaname." Gin complained.

"That's enough you two." Aizen started walking to the unconscious Ichigo, then bent down to pick him up. "Kaname, go see how the other intruders are doing. Gin, pick up Brielle Kurosaki and follow me." When Aizen was done talking, Kaname went to the control room and Gin picked up Brielle and followed.

Aizen and Gin stopped at a door and went inside. They put the two soul siblings on the bed and left locking the door behind them.

"Gin, send the three arrancar to the meeting room, I would like to talk to them." Aizen said calmly.

"Yes, sir." Gin said kind of childish.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was the first to wake up. He saw Brielle still asleep, so he tried to wake her.<p>

"Brielle, wake up." He said quietly, shaking her shoulder. She groaned, then started to open her eyes.

"I'm up." She looks around, trying to remember what happened. Then her eyes narrowed. "Oh, that son – of – a – gun." He said dangerously calm. Ichigo shuddered at the voice.

"Hey, they're awake!" said a voice. Ichigo and Brielle looked and found the source of it. It was Dondochakka. Pesche and Nel are also there with him.

"Ichigo!" Nel yelled suddenly and ran up to him.

"Hey, Nel. What are you guys doing here?" asked Ichigo. Nel and her brothers looked at each other.

"Well…" Pesche started to explain.

* * *

><p>~flash back~<p>

"What are we going to do?" Dondochakka said with fear.

"How about we go home now?" Pesche suggested.

"We can't leave Ichigo!" Nel exclaimed. All of a sudden, Gin appeared in front of them. "AH!" They jumped and started whimpering.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." Gin continued, "Lord Aizen wants to talk to you three." They didn't calm down in the slightest when they heard that last part.

They went to the meeting room, and at the head of the table is Aizen.

"Good afternoon." Aizen said calmly the three arrancar didn't say anything, because they are frozen in fear.

"You can calm down, I'm not going to kill you." Aizen smiled sweetly at them. They calmed down after hearing that.

"The reason why I brought you here is to ask you something." he paused, then continued, "Would you like to stay with Ichigo and his sister?" They stare at him with wide – eyes.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>I will put a poll up on my profile sometime god knows when; I just want you guys to see how my oc is like so you guy can vote if you want her in some or all future stories. I want to be as fair as possible for you guys; and then, when that is done you guys can pick what story you want or don't want her in^^! But for now please review<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

Nel and her brothers are gaping at Aizen like a fish out of water. They looked at each other, hesitating to answer.

"Its okay if you want to stay with them." Aizen said to calm them down. Nel still looked nervous. She looks at her brothers, who gave her a nod, telling her to give the answer.

Nel looked back at Aizen and said nervously, "Nel wants to stay with Ichigo." Aizen smiled at finally getting the answer.

"Alright then, please come with me." Aizen led them out of the meeting room, then down the hall to Ichigo's and Brielle's room. He opened the door for them and they went inside.

~end of flash back~

* * *

><p>"After we got in, he told us to stay in this room till he got back and he wants you to do the same." Pesche got done explaining what happened. Ichigo was gaping at why Aizen let the three stay with them, and Brielle is confused with the last part of Pesche's story.<p>

"What did he mean 'until I get back,' get back from what?" asked Brielle.

"I don't know." Brielle sighed at Pesche's answer. Ichigo got out of his shock, realizing what his sister just asked.

"Do you think he's going to destroy Karakura Town?!" Ichigo asked worriedly. Brielle's eyes widened from realization.

"Okay, that door is going down!" Brielle charged at the door with a loud bang, but nothing happened. Brielle is holding her head in pain.

"Brielle, are you okay?" asked Ichigo. Brielle nodded her head 'yes' before she tried again with _reiatsu_, but still nothing happened.

"What. The. HECK!" Brielle said angrily. Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka hid behind Ichigo.

"Brielle, try to calm down." Ichigo said a little scared. "I'll try to break the door down this time." Ichigo looked for Zangetsu. "Uh – oh, I don't see Zangetsu anywhere." Both Brielle and Ichigo started to panic.

* * *

><p>Ichigo is pacing back and forth, trying to think of a way out of the room. Brielle is just sitting on the bed also thinking.<p>

"Agh! Come on! How hard is it to get out of here!" Ichigo exclaimed. Brielle got off the bed and went to the door. She put a paw on the door and was deep in thought.

"Hm, I hate to say it, but…the door is made out of sekkiseki and is also dragon proof." Ichigo looked at Brielle in disbelief.

"Please tell me you're kidding." Brielle looked back at Ichigo.

"Why would I kid about something like that?" Brielle replied, wishing she really was kidding. Ichigo wanted to punch something, but stopped when he thought of something.

"Is the door fire proof?" Brielle shook her head no. "Then how about you breathe fire on the door?" Ichigo suggested. Brielle put an ear on the door and knocked on it – it made a deep sound.

"The door is too thick – by the time it melts, the town would be destroyed." Brielle replied sadly.

Ichigo sighed, "There has to be something we can do." Brielle was thinking again.

"I could try and see if I can send telepathy to one of our friends." Brielle suggested. Ichigo looked at her, then nodded his head, telling her to try it. Brielle put the tip of her claws on her forehead, trying to get a hold of someone, but is was no use. The sekkiseki door was not letting it through. "It's no use, I forgot about the sekkiseki door." Ichigo and Brielle sighed, not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>~meanwhile~<p>

Aizen stepped out of the Garganta with Gin and Kaname. In front of them are the 13 court guard squads. Aizen sent his best espada at the captains. Gin and Kaname also joined the fight.

The head captain and Aizen are facing each other. The head captain Yamamoto glared at Aizen and said in an angry tone, "Why would you destroy your niece and nephew's home town?"

"My niece and nephew? Please, I don't think of them as that." Aizen said. Yamamoto stared at Aizen a little confuses of what Aizen meant by that. Aizen saw his confusion and explained, "I think of them as my own son and daughter that have been long departed."

"Then why destroy their town if you care about them that much!?" Yamamoto asked furiously, not understanding Aizen motives.

"They deserve better then this town." Aizen replied. Yamamoto glared at him for a moment, then charged at him.

What Yamamoto didn't know was that he was fighting an illusion. Gin came up to the real Aizen, and opened a senkaimon.

* * *

><p>~back with Ichigo and Brielle~<p>

Ichigo was looking around the room since he had nothing better to do. In the room was a bed, a small window, another door where the bathroom was located, and a desk with a laptop on it. 'Wait, a laptop?' Ichigo thought while looking at it. He looked to his sister, who was on the bed talking to Nel, then he looked back at the laptop, then back to her. Ichigo just got a thought at that moment. "Hey, Brielle."

Brielle looked up to Ichigo when she heard his call. "Yeah?"

Ichigo points to the laptop. "Take a look at this." Brielle went over to the desk and saw the laptop.

"Okay, and what of it?"

"Well, I was thinking you could do some haking." Ichigo said with a smirk. Brielle was not sure what he was talking about at first, but then, she understood, and was smirking evilly at the idea. She opened the laptop and turned it on, and when it came on, she realized it was new.

"Sweet!" Brielle exclaimed.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Aizen is such a good little actor, isn't he?<strong>

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

"_Sweet!" Brielle exclaimed._

Ichigo didn't understand her exclaim. "What is it?" he questioned her with a confused look.

"The darn thing is new." Brielle replied with a big smile.

"Okay, why is that making you so happy?"

"Because, I don't have to hack in to it." Ichigo realized what that meant.

"You mean this is the first time it's been turned on?" Ichigo asked.

Brielle nodded her head. "Yeah, which is okay with me." She said happily.

Ichigo is now confused. "Why would Aizen leave a new laptop?" Brielle looked at him and guessed. "It's for when we're board; Aizen, I guess was nice enough to leave this here so we didn't go crazy." Brielle explained.

"How would you know that?" Ichigo questioned. Brielle stopped and looked thoughtful.

"I don't know, I just guessed." Ichigo sighed. "Oh well, who cares? Now…," Brielle has a creepy evil smirk on her face. Ichigo, Nel, and everyone else had chills go up their spines. "Time to get hacking." Brielle finished.

Pesahe and Dondochakka whispered to Ichigo, "She is scarier then Lord Aizen." Ichigo gave them a surprised look

"I'm in!" Brielle said proudly.

"You are? That was fast." Ichigo replied, running over to her. "So what do you have?" Ichigo asked

"Well let's see…" Brielle looks through the files. "Oh, here is a file about the Oken." Brielle said

"What does it say?" Ichigo asked.

Brielle reads through the file with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked concerned. Brielle points at the screen. Ichigo reads what is on it and his eyes widened. "Does this mean what I think it means?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Yes, Aizen is not going to destroy our town because there is no need to. He found where the Oken is in Soul Society." Brielle replied.

* * *

><p>~With Aizen and Gin~<p>

When Aizen and Gin got into Soul Society, they hid their spirit energy so not to be found. They got to the 1st division barracks; Aizen had Gin keep watch, so he could look in Yamamoto's offices.

He went to the desk and opened one of the drawers, and inside was a golden box. Aizen opened the box and inside was the Oken. He took it and went back to Gin.

"Did you get it?" Aizen looked up to see Gin's questioning expression.

"Yes, I did." Aizen replied, and used the Oken to summon a gate. The gate was gold and in the middle was a red phoenix. "Let's go, Gin."

"Right behind you, Sosuke." Gin and Aizen went through the gate only to come out with only an empty throne room.

* * *

><p>~With Ichigo and Brielle~<p>

"WHY WOULD AIZEN LOOK FOR THE OKEN, I THOUGHT HE WAS THE BAD GUY?!" Ichigo yelled not understanding anything about Aizen's motives.

Brielle, Nel, and Nel's brothers had their ears covered because of Ichigo's yelling. "Calm down Ichi, yelling the question is not going to give you the answer." Brielle said calmly, hoping it would calm her brother down.

"Bwielle's wight Ishigo." Nel said, making a cute face.

Brielle picked Nel up in front of her so Nel can be at eye level with Ichigo. "How can you not calm down with that cute face?" Brielle said with an innocent smile. Ichigo looked at Nel and sighed in defeat. "Brielle," Brielle _hmm-ed_ questioningly. "You are evil." Ichigo finished.

Brielle just smiled at him and said, "I know, and I'm proud of it." Ichigo was about to say something when a click from the door stopped him.

To be continued :3

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one is a little on the short side, but at least it's there, right?^^<strong>

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

"Oh, there you two are. We thought you were dead for a moment." On the other side of the door was Uryu and Renji.

"Ohh," Brielle, Ichigo, Nel, and her brothers, all sighed in relief. "We thought you were someone else."

Uryu pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. "So, how did you get captured?"

"Aizen distracted us while Gin and…that blind guy, snuck up on us and knocked us out." Ichigo said with a dark expression.

"Ha! I can't believe you got captured so easily!" The moment Renji said that, Brielle's claws were at his throat.

"You want to run that by us again?" Ichigo was the one who spoke.

Renji got pale and shook his head 'no'.

"Good, Brielle you can take your claws away from his throat now." Ichigo told her and she did.

Uryu sighed and said, "We should go and find Orihime."

"Good idea, but give me a second." Brielle said and went to the laptop and found a case for it. She put the laptop in it and took it with her. "Okay, now we can go."

Renji and Uryu decided not to ask where she got a laptop from.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and his friends (along with Nel and her brothers) are running down the halls of Las Noches. They were trying to find Orihime's spirit energy, but like with Uryu and Renji when they found Ichigo and his soul sister, they didn't feel they're spirit energy ether. They just thought that maybe Orihime was behind the door, but as you can tell, she wasn't.<p>

"Great, how are we suppose to find her if we can't find her reiatsu anywhere!?" Exclaimed Ichigo.

"It's just like before with you two." Renji spoke up. "Me and Uryu just guessed when we unlocked your door." When Renji was finished, Brielle got an idea on how they guessed.

"So all we have to do is find a lock door. Thank god we didn't run into any doors yet." Ichigo was glad that his soul sister came up with an idea on how to find Orihime. Brielle saw what was on her soul brothers face and quickly added, "That's not a good idea at all, because that means we have to look at EVERY door we find!" Brielle yelled at the last part of her sentence.

"Oh, I didn't think about that." Ichigo thought himself an idiot.

"Come on Ichigo, I know you got a brain in that head of yours. I'm starting to think you act dumb in front of your friends." Brielle said to her brother while shaking her head from side to side.

"Oh, so he DOES have a brain in that little head of his?" Uryu said with an amused smirk on his face.

"Hey, are you calling me- what's that?" Ichigo stopped complaining when something caught his eye.

Everyone stopped running and followed Ichigo's gaze. In front of their path was a humanoid creature. At first they thought it was an arrancar, but that changed when Brielle said, "Oh shoot, what is a _demon _doing here?" she said nervously.

Renji started to get a little pale. "Guys, we should run, like now." He said just as nervously as Brielle.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Brielle said and grabbed Ichigo, Nel, and pesche, while Renji grabbed Uryu, and dondochakka, and ran away. Feeling the eyes of the demon on them.

To be continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Darn, this is even shorter then the last one. *sigh* Oh well, at least it's there. I promise to make the next chapter longer! <strong>

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this; please review!^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

"So, um did you find anything?" Ichigo hesitated to say.

Brielle looked at him with an innocent smile. "How about you shut up so I can concentrate, or do you want me to throw you out there with that demon, _or_ do you want to be in a dark room by yourself with me in it while I have my reiatsu all over the place and play 'Cat and Mouse'?" Ichigo became so white, you would have thought it was his hollow. He shook his head and ran as fast as he could to the furthest corner in the room."That's what I thought." Then she went back to looking through files on the laptop to find out what was going on with the demon and why it was here.

"Okay, can one of you guys explain to me what happened?" Rukia asked, because they didn't finish telling her what happened when they ran into the demon.

Uryu is the one that explains what happened.

* * *

><p>~flash back~<p>

Ichigo and his friends were running down a different hallway to try and get away from the demon. On their way was a door that they didn't see, so they almost ran right past it. The door opened and a tail came out of it and grabbed them just as they were about to run right past, and dragged them in. They tried to protest, but the creature that grabbed them, shushed them. As they were being quiet they heard footsteps going down the hall they were just in. They waited till they were gone to turn and look at the one that saved them. It was Ulquiorra, the 4th espada, in his final resurreccion form.

"Ulquiorra!?" Shouted Ichigo. "What are you doing, why did you save us, and why are you in your resurreccion form!?" Brielle and Uryu, both hit him over the head. "OW, what was that for?"

"Will you shut up, do you want that thing to find us!?" Brielle and Uryu whispered in unison.

"Oh!" Ichigo quickly covered his mouth with his hands. They stayed quiet to see if the demon was coming back.

When they didn't hear anything, they let out a sigh of relief. "But Ichigo does have a point. Why did you save us?" Renji asked, remembering what Ichigo asked before getting hit over the head.

"I was ordered to find the remaining intruders and bring them to the sekkiseki room that Orihime Inoue is in, so the demons do not find them, and if Ichigo kurosaki and his soul sister somehow got out of their room, to do the same with them."Ulquiorra explained.

"Okay, but why are you in your resurrecction form?" Brielle asked.

"Lord Aizen allowed the espada from number 4 down to go into their true form. Lord Aizen ordered me and the rest of the espada here, to be in our resurrecction form, so we can protect Las Noches and everyone in it. That includes you seven and the rest of the intruders." Ulquiorra answered.

"Did you find our friends, and are they safe?" Ichigo asked eagerly.

"Yes, I found them, and they are in the room with the woman." If you listen closely, you can hear that Ulquiorra was getting annoyed with all the questions. Brielle and Ichigo heard it, so they just told him to lead the way.

~end of flash back~

* * *

><p>"Me and Renji really didn't trust how Ichigo and Brielle just let Ulquiorra bring us here, but Ichigo said that he and Brielle have really good instincts, so they trust them and they said that we should too." Uryu finished the story on how they got away from the demon.<p>

"Mine and Chad's stories are basically the same." Rukia sighed, then looked over to Brielle, who was on the computer. "Where did she get a laptop from?" She asked, she then saw Ichigo. "And why is Ichigo hiding in a corner?"

"I think you should ask Ichigo those questions, because he was most likely there when she got it." Replied Renji, scratching the side of his chin with one finger.

Rukia made an unamused face at Ichigo for looking scared and hiding in a corner. She walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder; he jumped a little. "Why are you hiding?" She asked.

He looked at her with big fear-filled eyes. "You do not want to be in a dark room by yourself with Brielle in it." He said, fear clearly in his voice.

Rukia looked confused. "Why?"

"Because her reiatsu feels dark - darker then black, darker then a void. It feels like fear itself; its claws are digging into your very soul and will _never _let you go." Ichigo wrapped his arms around himself and is now shaking violently. "And it just gets darker, colder, it becomes the darkness itself. Even the room looks darker; and do you know what she does while you're feeling this? She growls low - so quiet you can just hear her, and she will even attack you, but you can't see her, because the room is a void of blackness." When Ichigo finished, he yelped and ran to Chad, hoping he would protect him.

Rukia and the rest of her friends, all heard what Ichigo said and are now standing there with wide - confused eyes. "But didn't Brielle fight before?" Orihime asked.

"I have, just not in front of you guys." Brielle herself answered. "Oh, by the way, I think I found what I was looking for."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think I did a good job at explaining what Brielle's(my) reiatsu feels like.<strong>

**Ichi:*shiver* Yeah you did. Have I ever told you I _hate_ your training methods?**

**enjali/brielle: Yes you did. Like a thousand times.**

**Ichi: I'LL SAY IT AS MANY TIMES AS I WANT!**

**enj/bri: But, they are effective. Have you been afraid of anyone so far?**

**Ichi:*thinking* No, besides you.**

**enj/bri: Then it means it's working :). Please review! ^^**

**Ichi:*whispers* Don't fall for the innocent act.**

**enj/bri: Hm, did you say something?**

**Ichi: NO! *runs out of the room* **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

Everyone in the room went over to Brielle, so she can tell them what's going on. Ichigo acted like nothing happened and came over with them. He stood right next to his sister so he can look at the computer screen. "Okay, lets see what you've found." Ichigo said more to himself then to Brielle.

What was on the screen wasn't much. Just how many humanoid demons are in Las Noches, and how many non-humanoid demons are with them. "Hm, there also seems to be something about the Soul King in this file too." Brielle said thoughtfully.

"Will one of you guys tell us what's going on?" Renji said, getting impatient. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Brielle and Ichigo looked behind themselves really quickly. "Holy shoot, I forgot you were there." Brielle said.

"What she said." Ichigo agreed with her.

"Just tell us what's going on." Ulquiorra said. "Lord Aizen didn't tell us everything about the demons. Said Brielle Kurosaki could tell us."

The room that everyone is in, is big. It needed to be to hold the 4th, 6th, and 8th espada, and Ichigo, his soul sister, and his friends in it.

Brielle looked at Ulquiorra with a questioning look on her face. "How did Aizen know I would be able to tell you that?" Ichigo looked at the espada as well. How did Aizen know that?

"That's why he left a new laptop in the first place. He knew that Ms. Kurosaki would be able to hack into his main computer." Szayelaporro Granz said. "I, myself would of done it, but Lord Aizen gave us orders to get everyone to safety. But while doing so we lost some arrancar and espada to the demons." You could tell that Szayel was a little disappointed, that he wasn't the one to find out what was fully going on.

"Okay, but how did Aizen know I could hack?" Brielle asked, not liking that someone - other then Ichigo - knew about her ability to heck into every computer she can get her claws on.

The espada looked at one another, than back to Brielle. "We don't know, you'll have to ask him that one; he didn't tell us.

Brielle and her brother sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll stop asking questions." Brielle made a mental note to ask Aizen 'nicely' later. "Me and Ichigo will tell you what is going on now." The black dragon looked at Ichigo. "You can start." She said.

"Okay well, it says that there are three humanoid demons in Las Noches, and they each have five non-humanoid demon with them. The humanoid demons are called Dark Develins, and the non-humanoid demons are called Develiouses; going by rank. But their actual strength is unknown." Ichigo read what was on the screen.

"There are five classes of demons. Imps, Greadons, Develiouses, Dark Develins, and Arch-Demons. Imps being the weakest and Arch-Demons being the strongest." Brielle took over.

"Now the part about the Soul King. It says that a demon long ago tried to kill the Soul King, because he wanted more power. He want to rule over everything - Hell, Soul society, Hueco Mundo, and the World of the Living. He wanted to enslave all the creatures in the three worlds with the help of his demon minions." Said Ichigo.

"But he didn't succeed, because another demon stopped him. The new demon fought him and won and tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. So the new demon didn't have a choice and killed him." Said Brielle.

"The demon that won the fight apologized to the Soul King. The Soul King didn't need to forgive him, because he didn't do anything wrong and that he saved him and the balance. The demon bowed in respect and went back to Hell." Ichigo finished.

Brielle and Ichigo looked back at everyone and they almost laughed. Everyone's eyes were so wide they look like they will fall out, and their jaw must be dislocated, because it's on the floor. Uryu and Szayel were the first to get out of their shock. "So does that mean that the demons are trying to kill the Soul King again, and Aizen is not?" Uryu asked. Brielle say that she found something about Aizen going to save the king, not kill him.

"But why couldn't Aizen just tell us that!?" Rukia demanded.

"Because people believed it was a legend, not real. Aizen couldn't say, 'I got to go to the Soul Palace to save the Soul King from demons.' Would you've believed him?" Ichigo stated, knowing that no one would.

"No." Rukia said after some thought. Renji nodded his head in agreement.

"But, why tell us now?" Orihime asked.

"Because we already ran into demons." Ichigo and Brielle said in unison.

Everyone looked at one another and sighed. Chad was about to say something when a loud bang hit the door. Someone or something was trying to get in.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, Greadon, develious, and dark develin are all made up. Greadon is a mix of great and demon, develious is a mix of devil and rebellious (my mom came up with that one), and dark develin, I have no idea, my mom came up with that one too.<strong>

**Ichi: That better not be a de-**

**enj/bri: DON'T SAY IT! **

**Ichi: It is!?**

**enj/bri: Hey it could be a hollow or an arrancar trying to get in, right?**

**Ichi: -_- I'll believe _that_ in the next chapter. *sigh* **

**enj/bri: Anyway, please review! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will be all Aizen. But the next we'll go back to Ichigo. Sorry about that cliffhanger! :3**

**I don't own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle).**

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

Aizen and Gin looked around the empty throne room, not seeing anyone.

"Where are they?" Asked Gin. But the moment he asked, there was an explosion coming from outside.

Both of them ran to the window to look. Outside they saw 6 Imps, 3 Develiouses, 2 Dark Develins, and 1 Arch-Demon. They also saw the Royal Guard protecting the Soul King. They must of tried to get him out of here before the demons showed up.

Aizen and Gin jumped out the window so they could get there faster and join in the fight. Gin was the first to act. "Shoot to kill, Shinso!" Three of the Imps have been killed, the other three saw it and got away. But this also caught the other demons attentions.

The demons looked over and saw the newcomers. When Aizen saw that they were looking at him, he raised his Zanpakuto and said quietly, "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." Once he said that, he made the remaining demons look like them - except for the Arch-demon, and made themselves look like the demons.

The three remaining Imps and the rest of the demon have been killed rather easily with the Arch-Demon's help - even if he doesn't know it. Once they've been killed, Aizen took down the illusion.

The Arch-Demon looked around at all the dead demons, than looked back at the soul reapers. The demon ran straight for Aizen.

Aizen blocked the attack. He shove the demon away from himself so he could get behind the creature and try to stab him in the back. But the demon was fast and was able to dodge it. Once the demon landed, he went to attack Aizen again, but he forgot the others in his rage. "Bankai, Kamishini no Yari."

The demon didn't have time to dodge and got struck in a the lung. The demon fell to the ground, but he wasn't dead. He got up slowly and opened a gate back to Hell, but he was stopped short when Aizen asked, "Why did you attacked the Soul King?"

The Arch-Demon look at him. "My Lord wishes him captured so he himself can kill him." He answered, than stepped through the gate.

When the gate closed, Aizen looked at the Soul King and the Royal Guard. "So, where do you plain on going, because I don't think this place is safe anymore. At least by yourselves." He asked.

"No you're right, it isn't safe here anymore." Said the Soul King himself. "Soul Society has already been over run by demons, and I can't go to the World of the Living - the humans would die in my presence. The only place left is Hueco Mundo. Most of the demons there have already left; all there is, is one Dark Develin." He finished.

Gin looked at Aizen with concern. Aizen saw the look and asked what's wrong. "You don't think it found where Ichi-berry is do you?" Gin asked.

Aizen's eyes widened. He needed to get back, now!

Soul King was one step ahead of him and already opened a Garganta. The moment it was open, they all went in.

When they got to Hueco Mundo, they went straight for the room Aizen and Gin left Ichigo and his soul sister in. But when they got there, the door was open and they weren't in the room.

Out of no where they heard what sounded like a roar, right after they heard an explosion. They ran for the room that Orihime was in before Aizen left. When they got there, they saw the Dark Develin fighting Brielle. The demon, and the walls were covered in burns; some of the well became lava. Before the fight could continue, the Soul King killed the Dark Develin by using Kido.

When the demon fell to the ground, he became nothing but ash, Brielle breathed fire to get rid of it.

to be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short, and the fight scene sucked. But it was my first one, so go easy on me. <strong>

**Ichi: For a first time it's not that bad.**

**enj/bri: It sucked and you know it! D'X**

**Ichi: Like you said it was your first try. *pats me on the back***

**Aizen: Is she okay?**

**Ichi: She thinks the fight scene sucked.**

**enj/bri: Most fight scenes are longer then that. A LOT LONGER!**

**Aizen: *walks over to me* Think of it this way. If the fight was to long, Ichigo would have been dead. **

**Ichi: He's got a point. By the way, I was right. That was a demon.**

**enj/bri: Yeah, it was. :)**

**Gin: *watches from the other side of the room and turns to the viewers* Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do NOT own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle).**

**"talking" ****'thinking' ****/telepathy/**

* * *

><p><strong>8<strong>

_Recap: Chad was about to say something when a loud bang hit the door. Someone or something was trying to get in._

A second bang hit the door and then they heard something that sounded like scratching. They all tried to stay quite, but on the third Orihime and Nel cried out in surprise and fear. Uryu and Ichigo hurried to cover their mouths, but it was to late, the demon heard them. The banging got louder as the demon tried desperately to knock the door down.

"Well, I'm not going to wait for Aizen to show up to get rid of it." Brielle sighed, "I may as well do it myself." Brielle said.

Ichigo whipped his head around to look at her. "WHAT! No you can't! We don't know how strong that thing is, and your reiatsu would make everyone here pass out from fear or go into shock!" He was panicking. He knows that if she went to full power, he himself - who is being trained not to fear it - would freeze in fear. He only just got to the half way point. His soul sister's reiatsu is two times as big as his own.

Brielle looked at him with a blank look. "Not unless I go out there and you shut the door behind me. You didn't forget that this room is made out of sekkiseki, did you?"

"Oh yeah, I did forget." Ichigo facepalmed, feeling like an idiot.

"Okay then." Brielle grabbed Ichigo and dragged him toward the door. "I need you to open the door and shut it when I tell you to, got it?" She instructed.

He nodded his head and prepared to open the door. Brielle had her mouth open just a little and her spirit energy started to build up. Ichigo was looking at her and saw that in the back of her throat was glowing white. All of a sudden she throw her head back, Ichigo heard her voice in his head. /Now!/ He opened the door as fast as he could, and the moment it did she let loose powerful, bright white flames. The demon that was on the other side went flying back, hitting the wall. Brielle ran out the door and Ichigo closed it behind her. He looked back at everyone to see if they were okay. Everyone was pale, shivering, and gasping for breath like they were trying to calm down after seeing the devil (Ulquiorra's was just wide-eyed). Ichigo sighed and shook his head. That wasn't even the half way point. Brielle only build up enough power to push the demon back.

* * *

><p>The demon got up covered in burns; it glared at Brielle, she can see the anger in it's eyes. The attack itself wasn't powerful enough to push it back, what made the demon jump back was the heat from the flames. Brielle knew the power level was not going to be enough and that is why she used white fire. But she needed reiatsu to make that flame.<p>

The dragon and the demon started to circle each other and take the other in. The demon's skin was white and scaled, it had gold on red eyes, saber like teeth, long claws, and a reptilian like tale. This was the same demon that Brielle, Ichigo, and their friends ran into.

The black and red dragon let out a powerful roar that brought her a little over the half way point. The demon charged at her, but half way there Brielle breathed white fire again, this time much more powerful and focus. The flame shot out like a beam. The demon was barely able to dodge to the right, loosing it's left arm, but the fire didn't stop there, it slammed into the wall behind the white creature; parts of the wall turning into lava.

A little bit later, after she did that, Aizen, Gin, Soul King, and the five royal guard showed up. (You all know the rest.)

* * *

><p>After the Dark Develin was killed, Brielle looked over at who killed the the thing. She only recognized Gin and Aizen, she doesn't know who the others are. So she looks at them and waits for her instincts to tell her. She feels like she can trust them; they're not giving off bad vibes.<p>

Brielle takes a deep breath and lowers her reiatsu to near nothing. She goes the the door and knocks on it. "It's safe, you guys can come out now." Brielle called. "Oh, and Aizen's back." She finished, remembering that Aizen told no one to come out until he got back.

The door opened, and only Ichigo stepped out and looked around. "Where did the demon go?" He questioned, looking back at his sister.

"Dead. When demons die they turn to ash, but I don't think your soul sister wanted to take a chance." A man that wore a golden royal yukata made out of the finest silk with a red phoenix on the left side in the front and a bigger one on the back, was the one to answer.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was fun. I hope you guys enjoyed that! ^^ Oh, and the whole reiatsu being two times stronger thing, will be explained in later chapters. The same time as the soul sibling thing.<strong>

**Ichi: I feel bad for the others.**

**enj/Bri: Calm down, that's why I didn't go all out. *patting Ichi on the back***

**Ichi: The only one that didn't looked scared was Ulquiorra.**

**enj/bri: Well that's because he doesn't know what fear is. I never seen that man scared, shocked, but not scared.**

**Aizen & Gin: She's right. **

**Ichi: What are you guys doing here?! o.0**

**Gin: Bri-chan invited us! ^^**

**Ichi: *mutter* Traitor.**

**enj/bri: *whispers* I heard that. -_-**

**Aizen: Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle).**

**telepathy /talking/**

* * *

><p><strong>9<strong>

_"Who are you?" Asked Ichigo._

A funny looking man with sunglasses came up to the orange haired teen. The man patted Ichigo on the shoulder like they were old friends. "Well Ichi-chan, right now that's not important. Let's wait till everyone is here; that way we wont have to repeat ourselves. Sound good, Ichi-chan?" Said The sunglasses wearing man.

Ichigo made a weird face that said, 'Why is this guy acting like we're old pals?' Then Ichigo realized what the funny haired man said. "Wait, 'Ichi-chan'? How did you know my name had ichi in it?" He asked.

A big woman this time came up to the orange head and gave him a motherly smile. "We've known about you for a while, Ichigo-chan." The big woman said. Ichigo looked slightly worried. He didn't know these people, yet they known him for a while? The big woman saw this and said, "It's okay, Ichigo-chan. We'll explain why later."

Brielle - who has been quite till now - asked, "Did Aizen tell you his name?" Ichigo facepalmed, muttering inwardly to himself, 'Why didn't I think of that?'

/Because you were taken by surprised./ Brielle telepathically told him.

The man that looked like a king looked over to the black and red dragon. "No, I did. You see I'm the Soul King, so I know everything and everyone in the three worlds. And these five with us, are my royal guard." Brielle's and Ichigo's eyes widen. They looked at each other. /Did you see that coming?/ Asked Ichigo. /No, I didn't./ Replied Brielle.

Before anything else could be said. There was a blast of reiatsu coming from somewhere in the huge palace.

"Oh, looks like everyone made it." After Aizen said that, he went to the door that Ichigo came out of and opened it. "You guys _can_ come out now. We need to go to the meeting room." Then he looked back at Ichigo, to Brielle, then to the Soul King and his guard, and told them to follow, along with everyone else.

* * *

><p>When They got to the meeting room (witch is actually the throne room). They found some of the captains from the Gotei 13 and the 1st and 3rd espada along with their fraccion and Kaname Tosen. Before any of them could go back to fighting, the Soul King stopped them. The captains from the Gotei 13 were surprised to see him here, but they listened to his orders. But...that wasn't all.<p>

"Ichi-nii, Bri-chan!" Two little girls said in unison and are running right for Ichigo and Brielle.

The orange head and the black dragon, were in shock to see their sisters. Who wouldn't? They are in Hueco Mundo for crying out loud! "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?" The soul siblings said in sync. Hugging them back and not, and I mean NOT, letting anyone near them.

"Some man wearing a stripped hat brought us." Said Karin.

/Remind me to kill Kisuke later./ Ichigo said in a very dark tone to Brielle.

/Mind if I help?/ Asked the black dragon. Ichigo nodded his head 'yes'.

"Ichi-nii, what are you and Bri-chan saying? You know we don't like it when you two use telepathy to keep secrets from us." Said Yuzu with a pouting face.

"Nothing you need to worry about. We were just saying something like having a friendly chit chat the that man you said." Brielle half lied.

"Oh, okay." Said the light haired twin. But the black haired one knew that Brielle and Ichigo were going to kill the hat man.

"Itsygo, who are they?" Nel asked, looking at Karin and Yuzu.

"These two are my little sisters." Ichigo looked around at everyone. "No one is to harm them. If I see one scratch on them, you'll have to deal with BOTH me and Brielle!" Exclaimed Ichigo.

Urahara walked up to them. "Don't worry, Ichigo-san. I wouldn't bring them here if I knew they could be harmed." Told the green, stripped hat wearing man.

"Why is everyone here? Better yet, how did you get them to come here in the first place?" Asked Renji. "And who the heck are you guys?" The red haired man pointed to the Soul King and his guard.

"Wait, if my sisters are here, than where is goat-face?" Asked Ichigo.

Aizen was about to answer him, when he saw Isshin sneaking up on the orange haired teen and the dragon. The Soul king also saw this. They both sighed, "Isshin leave my nephew and niece/grandchildren alone." They were not amused. Since they said that at the same time, the soul siblings didn't catch what they said.

Ichigo and Brielle looked behind them and saw that Isshin was indeed sneaking up on them again.

Isshin looked at Aizen and the Soul king, and sighed, "But they'll get weak if I don't keep them on their toes." Ichigo's father whined.

"By attacking them? Isshin, I'm questioning how you're my older brother, when you act like a three year old! Yuzu is more mature than you, and she is eleven!" Aizen yelled at his brother.

"Son, calm down." The Soul king put his hand on his son's shoulder, when he said that. He looked over to his other son. "But he does have a point, Isshin. You're my son, act like it." Everyone else in the room is in shock that Aizen is the Soul kings _son_.

The king looked over to his grandchildren, seeing that Yuzu looked happy to have found out that she has more relatives. Karin looked like she didn't really care about it, she just wanted to know who they were. But Ichigo and Brielle, they didn't look to good. Their skin is to pale to the point they look dead (or scales in Brielle case), their eyes look like they're going to fall out of there sockets, their jaw is having a date with the floor; yeah, they look like they are doing fine...NOT!

'Aizen's my uncle? Aizen is my uncle? AIZEN IS MY UNCLE!?' Ichigo and Brielle thought, couldn't believe what they were hearing. They must of heard wrong, right? Right?

Aizen goes up to them. "I guess you would be in shock, not surprising. But yes, I'm your uncle. Sorry I didn't tell-" He couldn't finish, because he had to catch Ichigo, and the Soul king was quick to catch Brielle.

The soul siblings' vision started to go dark. The last thing they heard were their name being called by their friends, before they passed out cold in Aizen's and the Soul king's hold.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's full reaction will be in the next chapter! He was just in so much shock from Aizen not being a bad guy, to demons actually existing, to his sisters being there, to than learning Aizen is his uncle, and the Soul King his Grandfather (even though he didn't quit hear that part), all in one day. Imagine that happening to you. You pass out too.<strong>

**Gin: Yeah they would. **

**enj/bri: Wait, wheres Ichi?**

**Gin: Oh, he's right there.**

**Ichi: *out cold***

**enj/bri: Why is he asleep?**

**Gin: He really passed out when he learned Aizen is his uncle in this fanfic.**

**enj/bri: o_0 I never told him?**

**Gin: Guess not. :)**

**enj/bri: Oops. Remind me to apologize to him when he wakes up, will ya? ^^'**

**Gin: No problem! ^^**

**enj/bri: Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well I hope you guys are liking the story so far, because this is the first story I have EVER written. I've never written anything really before. Well, I did write a little comic thing that I need to get back to. So yeah, like I said, I hope you like it, and I hope I got a lot of things right. Anyway, on with the story! ^^**

**I don't own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

><p><strong>10<strong>

"Ichigo! Brielle!" Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, and Nel all shouted. They all ran up to them, but they stopped when the Soul king raised his hand.

"They're fine, they just passed out from shock; no need to worry." His assured them.

"We should bring them to the infirmary anyway, because Brielle did fight a demon. I want to make sure she is alright." Aizen suggested.

Someone from the crowd spoke up, "Wait, what in the world is going on?" It was Toshiro Hitsugaya.

One of the members of the royal guard - a woman with a gold thing on her head - (I don't know what it is) stepped up. "We'll explain later. Right now, we have to wait for everyone else to show up. That way we don't have to repeat the story." The woman looked around. "Also, their seems that some people are injured; so I think the ones that need healing should also go to the infirmary."

"There are two infirmaries. I and my father will bring the soul siblings to the smaller one that is near the actual meeting room." Aizen looked over to Gin. "Gin, lead the injured soul reapers and Arrancar to the main infirmary." After that was said, Aizen and the Soul king started to walk out of the throne room. But Ichigo's friends ran up to them again.

"Wait, can we come along too? Ichigo and Brielle are our friends. We want to be there when they wake up." Orihime asked with big pleading eyes.

The Soul king gave her a warm smile. "Of course you can." He said like how a father would to their child.

They all left the room and are on their way to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Brielle groaned when they tried to open their eyes, but got an eye-full of bright light.<p>

"Hey guys, they're waking up!" A male's voice called out. Ichigo and his soul sister opened their eyes again, that way they can locate the voice. their eyes landed on their red headed friend, Renji. "Hey Ichigo, Brielle, how you feeling?" Renji asked, right at the time Rukia and everyone else came into view.

Ichigo sat up, holding his head. While Brielle just lifted her's. "Oh man, I just had the craziest nightmare ever." Said Ichigo. His sister nodding her head in agreement. "I dreamt that Sosuke Aizen was my uncle, and that he's from my dad's side of the family. Tell me that is not the craziest dream you have ever heard." Ichigo told his friends of what he _thought_ was a dream.

Renji and Rukia looked at each other, than back at the soul siblings. "Um, well..., that wasn't a dream. Aizen is really you uncle, and not _only _that, but the Soul king is also you grandfather." Rukia said with a bit of hesitation.

Ichigo and Brielle were wide-eyed again; they miss the part that the _Soul king _is their grandfather, because they were in to much shock with finding out about Aizen.

"What the heck?! Why didn't our father tell us this? It would of been nice to know that the man that nearly cut you in half, was your uncle!" Ichigo stopped his ranting for a moment. "Wait, since Aizen is my uncle, why did he nearly cut me in half for?!" He shouted out the last part.

"I think you might want to ask _him_ that. I, on the other hand, want to know where our _father_ is." Brielle said in a deadly calm voice. Which had everyone in the room shiver, except for Ichigo.

The orange haired teen looked at his soul sister, wondering the same thing. "She's right. Where is my father?" He asked his friends.

"Um, I think he's in the meeting room with Aizen right now, right?" Renji looked back at the rest of their friends; they all nodded their heads yes.

They looked back to Ichigo and Brielle, well to where they use to be; they're gone now.

* * *

><p>Isshin and Aizen were talking when the soul siblings came rushing in and tackling their father to the ground; but it wasn't for a hug. Ichigo throw Isshin into the wall, creating a crater. Brielle ran up to him and bit down onto him arm firmly, so she can slam him back down to the floor. The moment he hit the floor, the soul siblings started to punchscratch their father to the point he became a bloody mess on the floor.

After they were done with Isshin, they turned to Aizen. Brielle was growling and baring her teeth, while Ichigo glared and balled his hands into fists. Aizen turned to face them, and waited for them to charge. The soul siblings attacked, but Aizen dodged them with ease. Ichigo and Brielle tried and tried and tried to beat their uncle to a bloody pulp, but failed to do so.

After 20 minutes, they fell to the floor from exhaustion and are now panting heavily.

Aizen walked up to them and looked them in the eyes. "Are you done?" He asked. The soul siblings just glared at him at first, than looked away, nodding. "I thought so." Aizen looked over to where Isshin is laying. "I can see why you attacked your father for not telling you about me and your grandfather, but why did you attack me?" Aizen asked, looking back to his niece and nephew.

Ichigo looked up at him with a glare. "Because you nearly cut me in half. Since you are my uncle, why did you do that?" Ichigo growled out.

Aizen looked at him with realization. "Oh, that. Well I could have killed you easily to tell you the truth. But I held back on purpose, the reason is obvious. I did it though, because I needed the demons to believe that you meant nothing to me." Aizen told them the truth.

"Demons? There weren't any demons in Soul Society. Not at that time at least." Brielle said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"That's because they were in hiding at that moment. Because of that, the Soul Society is now overrun by them." A voice by the door answered. The voice belonged to the Soul king. "The rest of the captains are here. I had my royal guard bring them to the throne room." Said the Soul king.

"Alright then." Aizen went over to Isshin and kicked him lightly. "Isshin, I know your fine, you dealt with a lot worse." Aizen said with annoyance. Isshin stood up, while Brielle and Ichigo did the same. "Alright lets go."

To be continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Done! I hope you guys liked it. Oh, by the way. Heavenly God helped me come up with the idea of Ichigo's reaction when he woke up.<strong>

**Ichi: *groan* What happened?**

**Gin: Ichi-berry's up! :D**

**enj/bri: Oh, thanks Gin. Sorry Ichi, I thought I told you. ^^'**

**Ichi: (remembers what happened) -_- Next time, warn a guy. That way I don't pass out again.**

**enj/bri: Will do! ;)**

**Gin: Please review! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Bleach, I only own myself(Brielle)**

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>

Ichigo, Brielle, Aizen, Isshin, and Soul king showed up in the throne room where all the captains are. Ichigo looks around, he found his friends, they must have come here when he and his soul sister left. He also saw who they were waiting for, Byakuya Kuchiki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Retsu Unohana, Hanataro Yamada, Isane Kotetsu, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Yachiru Kusajishi. Ichigo wondered why they took so long, weren't they supposed to be with the others to begin with?

Aizen looked around to everyone to see if they're all there. When he saw that they were, he addressed them, "Now that everyone is here, we can get down to business." Aizen said calmly.

"Hold on, no one told us how we got here, what's going on, or who they are." The person that said this was, Ikkaku Madarame. At the last thing he said, he was pointing at the Soul king and the royal guard.

Kisuke Urahara stepped up. "Now, now, no need to panic," He is hiding his smile behind his fan. "I can explain how you guys got here, since it was me who did it." He whispered the last part. "But first, do you know of the story, the one where demons tried to kill the Soul king? Well, it's true." There were gasps throughout the entire room. "Yes, I know, it's a shocking discovery. Now demons in the story have returned, and are looking to kill the Soul king again; but this time for revenge." He finished telling everyone what was going on.

Everyone is in shock, they were saying stuff like, 'Demons are real?' Or, 'Demons are trying to kill the Soul king again?' Yamamoto silenced them, once they were quite he looked at the Soul king. "Is what he said true?" He asked. The Soul king nodded his head 'yes'. Yamamoto looked back over to Urahara. "How did you get us here?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Kisuke said in his cheerful tone. "I've created a device that is like a black hole; but unlike normal black holes, this one sucks up souls with high spiritual energy. Now the 'black hole' is actually a garganta, that is why you are here and not in Soul Society." Kisuke explained.

"Why aren't we in Soul Society?" Renji asked.

"Well, Renji, that is because the demons have the Soul Society overrun. They've been in hiding there for a few months now, slowly gathering." Replied Kisuke.

"How did they sneak past us!?" Demanded Sui-Fon. (Is that how you spell her name?)

"They hid in the shadows themselves." Brielle realized.

"Correct!" Said, Kisuke. "Now that I explained how you got here, I think introduction are in order." He looked over to the Soul king and his guard, as did everyone else

The Soul king stepped up. "My name is, Osamu, the Soul king." Introduced -now named- Osamu.

Next up was the big women with purple hair. "Some of you know me already, but to those who don't, my name is, Kirio Hikifune, Ruler of Grain, member of the royal guard." Introduced Hikifune.

Next was a bold man with a black beard and is wearing red prayer beads around his neck. "My name is, Ichibe Hyosube, High priest, commander of the royal guard. Call me monk though, because you might lose your voice." Introduced and warned Ichibe.

Next was a man with black hair in a regent hairstyle, with tapered sideburns. "My name is, Tenjiro Kirinji, Hot Spring Demon, member of the royal guard." Introduced Tenjiro.

Next up was the funny haired man with sunglasses that spoke to Ichigo before. "My name is, Oetsu Nimaiya, God of the Sword, also a member of the royal guard! Nice to meet cha!" Nimaiya introduced in a cheerful, carefree tone.

Last up was a young women with black hair and a golden ornament that is in the shape of a crescent moon. "My name is, Senjumaru Shutara, Great Weave Guard, member of the royal guard." Introduced Shutara.

After they were done introducing themselves, everyone else were in shock; the Soul king and the royal guard are here and not in the Soul Palace. When the captains, lieutenants, and espada got out of their shock, they introduced themselves as well.

When all of this is done, Izuru Kira remembered something that Aizen said a while ago. "Um, Aizen, you called Ichigo and Brielle 'soul siblings', what is that?" Everyone looked over to Aizen, also wanting to know the answer.

"We'll explain that." Ichigo and Brielle said in unison. Brielle looked at everyone. "You might want to sit down for this, it's going to take awhile."

* * *

><p>It has taken five minutes for everyone to find a mat, chair, or cushion to sit on. Once everyone was seated, Ichigo began. "Okay, we'll start with how normal soul siblings are formed." Ichigo sighed, "Okay, here we go." He mutter to himself. "Soul siblings are normally formed while in the cycle of rebirth. A human soul that is powerful, can bond with a spirit animal. The human soul and the spirit animal have to choose each other, but that's not a problem since they're drawn to each other. Once the soul and spirit find one another, that is when they make their bond. The bond is unbreakable, once it's formed, you are bound to that soul for all eternity." Ichigo paused, letting his words sink in. "Soul siblings are born together, they die together, and they're reborn together again. This process is repeated. The only way to break it, is to destroy their souls." After Ichigo was done, he took a deep breath.<p>

"The spirit animal is two times stronger than the human soul. The reason is so the spirit animal can protect the human soul. If the human soul was killed, the spirit animal will die with them. This rule is not the same for the spirit animal, the spirit cannot die. When the human soul dies, the spirit animal takes the soul and finds a new family to be reborn into. Now this process takes hundreds of years. Back to the two time stronger thing; the spirit animal will let the soul fight all the time while the spirit watches. The spirit will only interfere when the soul is about to be killed, like...if the soul can no longer move or is losing to much blood, if that last part happened, the spirit does a hit and run and find a safe place to heal the soul's wounds." Brielle added a little more detail to the explanation.

"Wait, but you fought that demon like an hour ago, you didn't let Ichigo fight it." Renji stated.

"Ichigo didn't have Zangetsu - still doesn't - he would have died." Brielle replied. "Besides, I can fight with Ichigo. I just don't do it, because, well, you already know how powerful Ichigo is, imagine me." Brielle said in a matter-of-fact tone. Then she remembered something. "Oh yeah, almost forgot. While the soul grows in strength, so does the spirit. When the spirit stops growing, the soul can catch up; when that happens, it means that they hit their strength limit. They can't grow anymore." Brielle finished.

Everyone in the room was surprised, they didn't know that could happen in the cycle of rebirth, and that soul siblings can be so powerful, or was that just Ichgio and Brielle? But then, Orihime remembered something Ichigo said. "Wait, you said 'normal way'. Is there another way?"

Brielle shook her head. "No, mine and Ichigo's case was different." Brielle sighed, not knowing how to explain that without telling them a legend that is long forgotten.

"Have any of you heard of the legend, 'The Soul that has Awaken the Dark Dragon'?" Ichigo asked, almost everyone shook their heads 'no'.

"I have. It's an _very _old legend, I'm not surprised that not everyone knows it." Said Aizen. Osamu, his guard, and Yamamoto nodded their heads in agreement. They have also heard of the legend.

"What is 'The Soul that has Awaken the Dark Dragon', and how do you two know it, if it's so old?" Isshin asked while looking at the soul siblings.

The soul siblings sighed, "Well, how about we just tell you the story, and you can try to figure it out how we know it. How does that sound?" Asked the black and red dragon.

Everyone agreed to that. Then the soul siblings started to tell them the story.

To be continued...

* * *

><p><em> 'The Soul that has Awaken the Dark Dragon'<em>**This is what the next chapter is going to be called. I was going to put it in this chapter, but decided not to. I want this part to be like a mini story, if you know what I mean. So I hope my chapters are getting better, and I hope you like this one! ^^**

**P.S. Osamu means ruler.**

**Ichi: Wait, you're not putting the legend in this chapter? Why?**

**enj/bri: I want cliffhangers, and this is long enough.**

**Ichi: There is another reason, isn't there?**

**enj/bri: ...I've been wanting to name a chapter. ^^'**

**Ichi: Oh yeah, you've been wanting to do that. By the way, keeping this legend away from them for a week, is a little evil. Some of the viewers are going to want to know how this legend is going to be like.**

**enj/bri: Well...then...I'll be slightly more evil. :3 I've read a lot of fanfics, and I never read one that sound even close to this legend that I have in mind.**

**Ichi: *shiver* Please review... *sneak out of the room, before I see him***


End file.
